


can we make it to christmas?

by badatlettingo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badatlettingo/pseuds/badatlettingo
Summary: Sehun and Jongin's love is growing cold, but Jongin begs Sehun to stay with him just until they make it to Christmas.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	can we make it to christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> the title & fic is inspired from alessia cara's song called "make it to christmas"
> 
> this hasn't been beta-ed and this is so short and rushed im so sorry 
> 
> happy holidays <3

Sehun and Jongin’s relationship has been hanging by a thread for a while now. Throughout the past few weeks, all that they have been doing was shout curse words at each other until they have nothing left to say because they’re too tired from everything; including their relationship.

Sehun and Jongin have been dating for almost a year now. Sehun met Jongin through Chanyeol, one of his close friends who happen to be a close friend too of Jongin. 

It was Jongin who made the first move, it took him quite a while to get Sehun’s number from Chanyeol, since the other one gave him a hard time for it; always teasing him on how he fell in love at first sight with Sehun at the day of Chanyeol’s birthday party.

Jongin was never the one who dates easily, always protected this heart with all his might for he was scared that it’ll get broken again like it did just a few years ago. He told himself he doesn’t want to go through that pain anymore hence, he never saw anyone for a very long while until he saw Sehun.

Jongin didn’t know what made him have the courage to ask for Sehun’s number, it felt as if he was struck by something that night. Jongin felt like he was connected to Sehun somehow, so he took the risk and now here he is. 

It’s exhausting, they’ve been fighting for god knows what and he wants this to end right now. A part of Jongin thinks he shouldn’t have taken the risk, because here he is again, his heart is tearing apart after every word for word that’s leaving Sehun’s lips, the lips he once used to crave for every single day, but now he wishes he stays away from it as much as he can. 

It’s one of those petty fights again that turned into a huge one. They fight over something so little every single day. Jongin and Sehun know that they’re already a lost cost; they’re over, and both of them know that. 

Even if the both of them knew that they don’t have a chance to fix it anymore, they still stay with each other, for they have been used to the other’s presence and they don’t want to let go just yet. They want to stay a little bit more, making the most of it until they can’t anymore. 

“Fuck!” Sehun screamed, his hands groped tightly on his long hair, he’s moving in circles, trying to calm himself down or else he’ll burst again. Jongin just watched him from afar, his hands are yearning to go to his lover and take him in his arms, but all he can do is sit on the bottom of the stairs and wrap his arms around himself. 

Deep down, Jongin knows that he still loves Sehun despite all the harsh words that have been said. 

And that’s the problem with Jongin, he doesn’t know when to stop, all he does is give his all until there’s nothing left for him to give, not even leaving a tiny bit for himself. He got too invested in him, he fell way too hard, and now he doesn’t know what to do if Sehun leaves him for good.

After a few moments, Sehun finally calmed himself down and started talking again, but he doesn’t bother looking on Jongin’s way. 

“I know, this has been tiring for the both of us…” Sehun is looking down, picking at his fingers and his voice is shaky, “but I think it’s about time that we put an end to this.” 

And that was it. Jongin knew that this was coming sooner or later, he was already expecting this, but hearing it come out of Sehun’s mouth broke Jongin’s heart once again, the once tiny pieces are broken once again until there’s nothing left. 

“I’m sorry Jongin, I just can’t do this anymore.” Sehun started sobbing, “I-I know Christmas is on the next few days and I know I shouldn’t have done it, but I just can’t do it anymore.” 

Christmas. 

Fuck. 

It’s Jongin’s favorite holiday. He was even looking forward to spending this holiday with Sehun. His family is even waiting for them back in his hometown for a Christmas lunch with them. 

Sehun can’t do this now. 

Not now.

Their love has grown cold, even colder that the weather at this time of the year and he’s ready to let him go, but not just yet. 

“P-please don’t.” Jongin mumbled, he got up from where he was sitting and walked towards Sehun, he took his hands in his and rubbed small circles in a comforting way. 

“Jongin, I can’t do this anymore.”

“Just until Christmas, please, you can leave me after Christmas.” Jongin can’t believe he’s begging Sehun to stay with him until Christmas, hell, he can’t believe he’s asking him to break it up with him after Christmas. 

“Sehun, I know it sounds crazy but…please just be there with me and my family for lunch.” 

“Jongin…I can’t do that.”

“I’ll let you go after that day.” Jongin was about to go down on his knees, hell, he’s willing to get down on his knees every single time for Sehun. 

“Okay.”

It’s Christmas day and for the first time in Jongin’s life, he’s nervous. This holiday isn’t as exciting for him anymore, not when he knows he’s going to let Sehun go after this day. 

Jongin already went to his family’s home, as per Sehun’s request. He doesn’t want them to go there together, stuck in the car for hours which will probably end up with another fight or a very uncomfortable silence. Jongin made up an excuse to his mom that Sehun had to take care of some errands, which she suspiciously believed. 

Jongin tries his best not to look like something’s wrong because his family knows him better than anyone else. He made sure to keep himself occupied while waiting for Sehun; he helped his mom prepare the food, helped his elder sisters take care of their kids, and he even played around the house with the kids just to make sure he doesn’t worry. 

Jongin thought that it was a bad idea going home earlier and alone; he thinks that Sehun might not show up at all. 

Sehun showing up would not be great at all for so many reasons. One, he doesn’t know how to explain to his dad why there’s an empty chair beside him. Two, he doesn’t want his mom to give him the look that says “I told you so” for his mom had never always trusted his dating decisions, always thought that the one he’s currently dating will leave him again (which is true once again). And the list goes on. 

The clock is ticking and Sehun still hasn’t knocked on their door. Jongin’s anxiety is growing bigger by the minute as the food’s about to be served in a few minutes. 

Jongin is praying to all angels on the heavens above him, even to Santa Claus, that Sehun shows up. 

But he doesn’t.

Jongin and his family are happily munching on the meal that Mrs. Kim had prepared. Jongin is trying his best to not let the empty seat beside him affect him, but it’s obviously not working. 

Jongin is not even daring to look up from his food, not wanting to catch his parents’ gaze and start asking him questions. He just wants to finish this damn lunch, open presents, cry himself to sleep, and then drive back to his apartment in the city the next day. 

Just as his father was about to speak, there was a knock on the front door, and Jongin’s hopes rise up once again. He got up from his seat and made his way over to the door, opening it to see the one he’s been waiting for. Sehun. 

“Sorry I’m a bit late, babe.” Sehun said and pressed a kiss on his cheek, “Would you mind taking some of this?” Sehun looked down towards the bags of presents he has in his hands. Jongin is frozen on his spot, his mind going haywire from the pet name that he haven’t heard in so long and from the feeling of Sehun’s soft lips pressing against his skin. 

“Babe? Are you okay?” Sehun asked and finally, Jongin’s mind started working again. “O-Oh, yeah sure.” Jongin took the bags from Sehun’s hand and let the man inside. 

After setting the bags down on the Christmas tree, the couple took their seats back at the table. Sehun apologized over and over again to Jongin’s family, feeling sorry that he made them wait, but when Jongin’s parents said that it’s alright and he’s a part of the family now, everything is well and good. 

But of course, this would just last for today. 

The meal ended nicely, stories were shared here and there, and Sehun had a good time listening to Jongin’s niece and nephew’s stories. The kids had taken a liking to “Uncle Sehun”, because right after the meal, the kids grabbed his hand and asked him to play with them. 

Mrs. Kim took Jongin on the side and told him that Sehun is very nice and kind, and even sees the future of them together. Jongin grimaced at that in his mind, he doesn’t want to break his mother’s heart, and so he just agreed with her at her statement. 

The day passed by quickly and Jongin’s already leading Sehun out of their front door. 

This is it. 

Jongin closed the door behind him and the harsh cold wind started blowing against his skin, he’s getting ready for what’s next, he’s bracing himself from the pain that’s going to come in the next few minutes. 

“So..this is it.” Jongin said, his eyes not daring to look up at Sehun’s. “Yeah, this is it.” Sehun mumbled.

“I’m sorry Jongin.” 

“No, it’s alright. I understand. We’re both tired…we’re just really not meant to be.” 

“Thank you for making me happy.”

And with that Sehun left Jongin standing outside with his heart shattered in pieces. 

At least, they made it to Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
